Story of the Star-Crossed Lovers
by Germanhowl
Summary: AU of William/Ronald as Romeo and Juliet
1. Prologue

The Story of the Star Crossed Lovers

Prologue

A tomb sits on a hill that divides the lands of two former enemies. A symbol, a reminder that they should never fight again. However, buried deep within the ground was a bodiless coffin. Red and white roses intertwined and blocked the tombs entrance.

A sigh rested over the mouth of the tomb. A sign that reads "Here lies the star-crossed lovers. The Lion and the Wolf. William T. Spears and Ronald Knox."

In the coffin lies the bottle and the dagger that he had with him that day. His lover's blood stained the stone when he took his life. Their family crests draped over the coffin as their story is told with each stitch.


	2. Chapter 1

The fight could be heard throughout the London streets. The drawing and clashing of swords echoed through the alley.

"Mangy fleabag!" one of the men called as his blade grazed against his cheek.

His eyes blazed with fury. He was inches away from his opponent.

"Big talk coming from a low life feline!" His opponent challenged.

Their swords clashed again.

"Enough!"

The two men backed away from each other at the sound of their masters' call. They continued to glare at each other as their masters walked to them.

One of the noble men was tall and lean. His golden hair, light with age, was cut and neat. His uniform resembled that of a military officer. A black cloak draped over his white and golden button down shirt. The family crest, which was a golden wolf, was embroidered in it.

The other noble man was tall and well built. His uniform was similar to the other noble. Green straps wrapped X-shaped across his red clothed chest. His black hair, also tinted grey from old age, was neatly combed back. His green golden lion embroidered in the cloak.

"Charles Spears." The blonde haired man hissed as he glared at the other.

"Richard Knox." Charles hissed back as his green eyes flashed with anger towards the blonde.

Richard glanced at his kin who was fighting, seeing blood trickle down his forehead.

"Let's go. I'll let you live for now, Charles!" He called as he turned and walked away, pulling the boy behind him.

Charles growled but turned away as well. He was met with another pair of green pair of green eyes.

"Grell, where's my son?"

The redhead's head shot up. He shrugged and gave him a toothy grin.

"Go and find him." Charles ordered.

He watched his nephew run off.

"I'm glad he wasn't there."

Charles turned to look into the eyes of his wife. He felt a smile tug on his lips.

"He's old enough to understand, but I'm glad he wasn't as well." He said with a sigh.

~ . ~

William's back pressed up against the tree, which he sat in. His nose was in a book as it always was. He was so deep in his book that he barely heard the leaves rustle above him.

"William~!"

He was startled and jumped back slightly as Grell appeared in front of him, hanging upside down. He sighed and shut his book.

"Is everything okay? That was some loud fight." Will asked as he stretched.

Grell rolled his eyes.

"I'm surprised you managed to hear it. You didn't even hear me coming." The redhead snorted as he sat up on the branch above him.

William sighed.

"Why are you here, exactly?" He asked.

"Your father wanted to talk to you. To discuss your isolation like ways.' He replied.

William rubbed his temple at the oncoming headache and lecture he was about to get.

"Why are you like this all of a sudden?" Grell asked, tilting his head a bit.

"I just don't know. I never was the party type." He said as he stuck his book in between his arm.

Grell grinned.

"Go and talk with Uncle Charles." He said as an idea popped into his head.


	3. Chapter 2

Richard growled as he stepped into his estate.

"Damn those Spear! I hope all those flea-bitten felines rot in hell." He snarled.

The grudge between the two had started ever since Charles had tried to raid his estate and take his land.

"Cats are truly troublesome creatures, but the Spears are the worst."

Richard whipped his head around. He sighed.

"Lord Michaelis." He said as a tall, lean man stepped out of the shadows.

The young man was tall and skinny, but seemed tough. He wore a pitch black uniform with a purple cloak draped across his shoulders. His crimson eyes matched the red raven that was embroidered in his cloak, but were covered by stray strands of his raven black hair.

"Have you thought about my offer, Lord Knox?" he asked with a smile that looked to wicked to be kind.

Richard nodded.

"I have and I've agreed, but my son is still young. Let him turn 17 and then I will give you his hand." He explained.

The raven nodded.

"But we should celebrate none the less." Richard stated.

A servant smiled mischievously at overhearing the statement made by his master. He was tall and well-built for a stable boy. His blond hair was puffed up, except for a black dyed cornrow on the side behind his ear. He ran up the stairs, through various halls and into one of the large rooms only to meet the eyes of his l over and best friend's caretaker.

"What Eric?" the brunette asked.

His light green eyes flickered with a hint of annoyance towards the stable boy.

"I was just wonderin' where Ronnie was. That's a party tonight." He explained, "Come on, Al."

Alan sighed and let Eric in. He saw their master's youngest son resting his head in his hands looking out from his balcony; a curious look twinkled in his eye. Ronald turned around as he heard Eric's voice. He smiled at him for a brief second before returning to his thought.

"Hey Eric…" he sighed.

"What's with all the sighin'? Ye should be happy. There's a party tonight." Eric said as he rested a hand on Ronald's shoulder.

"A party? What for?" Ronald asked, tilting his head slightly.

Eric shrugged. He knew that if he told Ronald the details towards it, his Lord would punish him. Be his son's friend or not; Eric was still a servant none the less.

"I don't know."

Ronald sighed. He had a feeling that his father would want him to go and find a potential mate. He shook his head.

"Your father would like you to attend, I would think." Alan said in a hushed tone.

He understood that Ronald didn't want to be forced into marriage so quickly but after a series of bickering back and forth, Ronald finally gave in. The young Lord didn't want to get into trouble with his father.

"Fine." He sighed as he shifted uncomfortably

Eric cracked a smile. He hoped that Ronald will have fun this time around.

"Ye should get ready."

~ . ~

"Come on, Will. It'll be fun." Grell begged.

He had asked his cousin to help him crash a party at the Knox's estate.

William sighed. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. He knew it was wrong but curiosity nip at him as to how their foe's lived.

"Fine. I'll go." He final said after a brief moment of bickering with his redhead cousin.

Grell smiled and nearly tackled William as his answer reached his ears.

"Great!"

"Who else is going?" William asked, curious to see who else Grell dragging along.

"Just a few relatives. Maybe two more." Grell said, tapping his finger to his chin.

William bit his lip. He prayed his father never found out about their plan.

"You better get ready." Grell called as he walked back to the estate, leaving Will alone.

The night seems to have come sooner then Will had expected and before he knew it, he was outside the Knox's estate with Grell and two of his close servants, Wilkes and Jason. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Crashing a party at the Knox's estate wasn't exactly the first thing he planned to do when he turned 18.

"Come on, let's go." Grell said impatiently.

It was a masquerade party. Grell was dressed like a drag queen. His dress was sniped and cut in different places and wore high heel boots. Will was amazed that the redhead could actually walk in them. A white mask covered the top half of Grell's face. While Will wore a complete black outfit with a matching mask that also covered half of his face. Ram's horns were attached on the sides. He sighed as he slid the mask down to rest on the bridge of his nose.

"Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Ronald looked around. The party was in full swing and he still didn't know what it was for. He felt his back press against the wall as he shifted uncomfortable. He didn't want to be social with anyone as he tried to make himself invisible, but he knew it was no use. He didn't even know any of these people, all except a few from his family. The blond fixed the white-feathered wings that went with his costume and matched the white dress-like robe he was wearing. He was so focused on fixing the attachments that he didn't even notice a black figure creeping towards him.

William had lost his cousin in the mist of the crowd, he had no doubt he was trying to search for a partner for the night. Then he had spotted the small, delicate figure in the corner of the room. He smiled as he made his way over and extended a hand towards the person.

"Pardon me, would you care to dance?"

Ronald looked up into the eyes of the half masked figure. He bared a sweet smile at him and his heart skipped a beat as he caught a glimpse of his eyes. His emerald green eyes.

"Yes." He finally said after a moment of silence as he took his hand.

The music began to play as Will wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Won't ya think people would think it's strange for an angel to be dancing with a demon?" Ronald asked in a hushed tone as he wrapped his arm around the other's neck.

William couldn't help but chuckle.

"Taboo is the name of the beautiful angel before me?" He whispered.

A bright red blush made its way across Ronald's cheeks at Will's words.

"Ronald, but now ya have me at a disadvantage. I didn't know yer name." The blond replied.

"It's William. Now it's even."

William sighed happily as he looked down into Ronald's golden eyes. He never thought he would feel this feeling for someone, especially for someone he had just met.

"My lord…. Your mother wants to speak to you." Alan said as he made his way over to the two.

Ronald shook his head and sighed.

"Alright. Thank you for the dance." He said as he looked back at William as Alan dragged him off.

William sighed. He found himself drifting into the corner of the room.

"Well. Well. Well…. It seems you were having a good time. Dancing with the enemy. You naughty boy." Grell said with a cheshire cat grin as he walked over.

William stared widened eyed at his cousin.

"That was Richard Knox's son?"

His jaw slacked slightly in shock.

Grell just chuckled and nodded.

~ . ~

"That was Charles Spears' son?"

Alan nodded.

Ronald's ran his fists through his hair. He had just danced with his enemy's son.

Alan sighed.

"I'll leave if you want. Good night." The brunette said.

Ronald nodded as Alan took his leave and left the blond alone.

He went to his balcony and looked up. He saw the full moon hang in the sky as stars began to make themselves known.

"William….. So that was his name…" Ronald said with a sigh, his gaze became glossy and distance with thought.

The party ended quickly for the Spears group when one of the maskers recognized them. They ran out, avoiding the guards as they did.

"You three can head back." William said as he looked at Grell.

The redhead nodded as they went different directions. He became puzzled as he tried to understand why.

"I have to see him….. Just one more time." William whispered to himself as he made his way back to the Knox's estate.

He climbed the stone wall and slipped into the shadows of a great oak tree as he made his way below Ronald's balcony. He watched as the moonlight became caught in Ronald's pair of white wings and just like a cat, he climbed the great oak up to the tower. He smiled as he balanced on a thick tree branch.

"There's my angel…. My beautiful blond wolf…." He thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Ronald sighed. He couldn't get the man's image out of his head, even if he was the heir to his enemy.

"My sweet angel…. I'd expected you to be in heaven's tower." William whispered down to the blond below.

Ronald's head shot up at the sound of a faint voice. Could it be?

"Is that you, William? The one who bares the lion's crest and like a lion…. Stalks his prey in the night?" the blond asked into the dead of night.

William couldn't help but smile.

"I could be or I could be a figment of your imagination." He said with a chuckle in his voice.

William stepped out of the tree and onto the balcony.

"Miss me?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Ronald hugged him tightly as he nodded.

"What are ya doing here? If one of my family finds ya here, ya'll be dead." The blond said franticly.

"I had to give you a proper good-bye, but now it seems… I don't want to leave." William explained.

Ronald looked into Will's emerald eyes again. He still couldn't bring himself to believe that he was his enemy's son.

"Tell me, William _Spears_. How _did_ ya manage to sneak into my father's estate?"

William simply sighed.

"My cousin dragged me here, but now… I'm going to have to thank him." He said as he brushed his lips against Ronald's, "I also told my parents I was ill and not to disturb me in my room. I should get going no-"

William was cut off as Ronald's lips clashed against his. He felt his mask be removed from his face as the kiss was broken. He smiled as he slid Ronald's mask off.

"Finally, I can see the angel's face fully." Will whispered.

Ronald couldn't help but blush at the comment.

"I must say…. Ya look devilishly handsome for a demon." The blond whispered back, a smile on his face.

"Now then ya should be off. Good night… my sweet lion…."

Ronald pressed his lips against Will's. William kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the blond's waist.

"Good night….my angel." He whispered.

He stood on the edge of the balcony and held Ronald's hand. He softly placed a kiss on the back of the blond's hand. Will gripped the tree branch and let of his hand. He placed a kiss on Ronald's cheek before disappearing into the night.


	6. Chapter 5

"You've been where?!"

William quickly covered Grell's mouth and looked around.

"Hush. But it's true….." William whispered, "I'm meeting with him again tonight."

Grell pushed his cousin's hand away. He stared at him widen eyed.

"If you're caught don't come crying to me when your beheaded." The redhead snorted.

William sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be easy. He knew he shouldn't even be doing this in the first place.

"Grell….you're my cousin and my best friend. You of all people should understand my thoughts." Will explained.

The redhead looked into his cousin's eyes and saw the longing in them. He understood. He knew that William truly did love the enemy's son. Grell sighed.

"Alright…. Go." He said with a faint smile.

With those words said, William left. He knew Ronald was waiting.

Ronald's head in his hands as it always did. He waited for the sun to so that his love could come.

"Ronald….."

The blond gasped as William appeared from the tree.

"What are ya doing? It's daytime. Anyone can see ya!" Ronald began frantic in a hushed tone.

William chuckled.

"I couldn't stay away. Last night was too good for me." He said with a smile.

Ronald couldn't help but smile. It was touching, but it worried him if they were caught.

"Does anyone know?" Ronald asked in a worried tone.

William sighed.

"My cousin. The one that dragged me to the party, but I trust him."

Ronald shook his head.

"Alright but I suggest ya go. Ya can come tonight." He said.

William smiled and nodded.

"Tonight, my love." He whispered as he kissed Ronald on the lips.

The blond watched as Will left. He turned around only to find Alan standing in the corner of the room. His heart quicken its pace and his blood ran cold.

"How much did ya see?"

The words slipped from Ronald's mouth as he stared into Alan's hard gaze.

Alan stepped onto the balcony and closed the door behind him.

"I saw enough." He stated, "When did you meet him?"

"Last night at the masquerade…..Love at first sight…" Ronald explained as his gaze fell to the floor.

Alan sighed. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"I understand, but the Spears shouldn't be trusted."

"I trust him! He's kind and sweet. He wouldn't a thing to hurt me!" Ronald called back.

Alan looked into the blond's eyes. He saw the love and longing in them. He knew that Ronald truly loved the enemy's son, which was a danger within itself.

"Promise me ya won't tell anyone. Promise me, Alan." Ronald begged.

Alan sighed but nodded in agreement. He knew that there would if his master did find out, Ronald would be beheaded. Richard Knox would kill anyone from his household who had collaborated with the Spears' household, whether his he was his son or not.

"I promise, Ronald." He said.

~ . ~

The night came quickly that day for both of the lovers. William found himself under the old oak earlier than expected. He wanted to see his lover badly. He climbed the tree and land swiftly onto the balcony. He was greeted by a passionate kiss by the blond he loved.

"William." Ronald whispered, "I'm glad ya were patience enough to wait."

Will chuckled as he ran a hand through the young wolf's blond locks.

"My cousin had to tie me down to a chair in order to keep me put." He whispered in a joking tone.

Ronald simply smiled and shook his head. He sighed. William looked down and caught Ronald's gaze. He saw the hint of worry in his eyes. His smile quickly turned into a frown.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, worry was clearly visible in his voice.

"Honestly… ya comin' early caused a bit of trouble…." Ronald started, "My caretaker and my friend, Alan, found out but he's accepted it and promised he wouldn't tell a soul."

William sighed and pecked the blond on the lips. He knew it was going to be hard to keep it a secret for long. Unless….

"If only our parents understood…." Ronald sighed.

William then hatched an idea, causing a smile to cross his lips.

"Perhaps they will." He whispered.

"How?" Ronald asked, slightly puzzled over Will's statement.

Was he asking for a death wish? Was he thinking of telling his parents and trying to convince them?

"Marry me?"


	7. Chapter 6

"Honestly now Ronald…why?" Alan asked.

It was the middle of a cool, crisp summer night. Ronald looked over at the brunette. His golden eyes glowed in the dead of night.

"If I marry him then maybe… just maybe our parents would understand. It could end this stupid fight!" He explained.

Alan simply sighed. He still couldn't believe Ronald was doing this.

"You really do love him. Don't you?"

Ronald nodded.

They continued to walk down the cobble stone streets and made it up the stone steps of the church.

The church was lit with dozens of small candles. The smell of incense made the blond cringe. He always hated that smell when he went to confession when his father allowed him. Ronald ran up to William, despite the long, white dress he wore.

William smiled and kissed the blond's forehead.

"Such a beautiful bride." He whispered into his lover's ear, causing Ronald to blush.

"He is." Alan said as he stepped forward, looking at the two with a smile on his face.

William looked over at Alan and nodded. He was thankful he had agreed to bring Ronald to him and to keep his promise.

"Come now. We best start before Uncle Charles wakes up." Grell said franticly as he stepped out of the shadows and looked at the two with his piercing two- tone green eyes like William's.

William had asked his cousin to accompany him and be his best man. He nodded in agreement. He took Ronald's hand in his own and led him to the front of the altar.

The church head, Undertaker, chuckled as he began reading the wedding vows out loud. However, Ronald had toned the Undertaker out almost at a insist as he looked into Will's eyes. William felt himself pull the blond closer to him as he met his gaze.

Alan couldn't believe it. Both of them knew what could happen if they were caught together, but they still decided to do this. _They must truly love each other then._ He thought.

"I, William Spears, take you, Ronald Knox, to be my wife."

Grell watched as his cousin repeated Undertaker's words to Ronald. He saw Will's gaze lock on the blond's. A gaze was so full of love.

"I, Ronald Knox, take you, William Spears, to be my husband."

Alan bit his lip as he heard Ronald repeat the vows to William. He couldn't believe it. Out of the time he knew the blond, he never saw his eyes soften with such love. The brunette couldn't help but smile when Will gently tilted Ronald's head up and kissed him.

"I love you, my gorgeous wolf…" William whispered to the blond.

"And I love ya too, my sweet lion." Ronald whispered back as he grazed a hand across Will's cheek.

Alan sighed. He knew they won't be able to celebrate tonight without being caught. Unless….

~. ~

"Are ya sure, Alan?" Ronald asked in a worried tone.

Alan nodded.

"Yeah. They should all sleep until morning breaks, maybe a bit longer…." He said as they stepped into Ronald's room.

The brunette had drugged the wine of that night's dinner with a sleeping potion; a strong one at that.

"Now you two best have a good night." Alan said before closing the door.

William heard the door shut and walked behind Ronald. The blond felt the other's breath down his neck as he felt the dress being unbuttoned. He smiled and shivered in pleasure as Will planted light kisses on his neck.

William couldn't help it as his hand grazed Ronald's leg.

Ronald turned his head and kissed his lover. He shrugged off the dress and faced William completely as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

William yawned and groaned when sunlight hit his face the morning after. Sunlight?!

He rose quickly with fright. He looked down at Ronald's naked figure and ran a hand through the golden locks. He didn't want to leave but he had to. Will gathered his clothes and pulled them on. He kissed Ronald's head gently. He made his way down the oak tree and back to his estate.

"Hey, feline!"

William froze in the street and he turned around only to see a long wave of crimson red hair fall to the ground. Blood spattered and stained the cobble stone road.


	8. Chapter 7

William rushed to Grell side. The cobble stone stained crimson around the wounded male.

Grell began to wheeze as his grip tightened on his side. Blood oozed in between his fingers.

Will's eyes filled with worry and guilt. It was his fault.

"We'll get you home. You'll be okay. He whispered to the redhead.

He looked to the two servants that were from his estate. He ordered them to take Grell back before drawing his sword. His eyes flashed with anger, only to have it fade as he realized who his opponent was. It was Ronald's older brother, Alexander Knox.

"I don't want to fight." William said as he lowered his sword.

He couldn't fight his brother-in-law.

Alexander chuckled. He lunged as the other. William blocked. The fight went into a sudden rhythm. Attack, block. Attack, block. Until….

"What's the matter, William? Has the lion gone soft?" Alexander taunted.

He had done it. Something inside Will snapped. He knocked Alexander's blade out of the way and drove his sword deep into his opponent's chest. So deep that the tip poked out from his back. Alexander gasped as blood trickled down his chin. He eyes began to fade.

William's eyes widened when he realized what he had done. He pulled his sword out, which was now covered in crimson blood. He trembled as he saw Alexander's motionless body at his feet.

"What happened?"

"Lord Knox's heir was murdered by William Spears."

He heard the murmurs of people coming. He looked towards Ronald's balcony. He was there. He had seen. He had seen Will's deed.

William shook his head. He didn't know what else to do except to run.

"It's my fault. It's entirely my fault." He thought as he ran, "It's my fault that Grell's hurt. My fault that….that Alexander's dead."

He found himself below Ronald's balcony. Out of habit, he climbed. He saw Ronald standing there with Alan. He saw tears slip down from his cheeks. He must have just got the news of Alexander's death.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, Ronald but that what your father wishes…."

Alan's voice faded. He looked over at the tree rustling. He saw a pair of emerald green eyes peek through the trees.

"Now it seems you have a visitor." He said before shutting the door.

Ronald whipped his head around and hugged Will tightly.

"Ronald…. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…. It was a-" William was cut off as Ronald's lips clashed against his.

"I know ya didn't mean to. It's just…..my father has given my hand to Lord Sebastian Michaelis." Ronald stuttered.

William sighed and held the blond close. He bit his lip.

"I think…. It's for the best. I can't stay. I killed a man….your brother." He whispered.

Ronald looked at Will widen eyed.

"P-Please don't say that…. I love-"

William cut him off with a kiss.

"I know. I love you too…."

A tear slid down Will's cheek. He didn't want to leave, if anything, he wanted to fight for Ronald's hand. He stepped away, holding the blond's hand.

He looked into his golden eyes before letting go.

"You'll always be in my heart, my angel…."

Those were the last words Ronald heard from William. Or so he thought…

~ . ~

"Ronald. Met Sebastian Michaelis." Richard said as he guided his son's hand to the raven-black haired man.

Sebastian took Ronald's hand and kissed the top.

"Please to meet you, Ronald. I've heard nothing but great things." He whispered to him.

Ronald couldn't help but shudder as Sebastian trailed kisses up his forehead.

"P-Pleasure is all m-mine." Ronald stuttered.

Richard smiled.

"I will leave you two." He said.

Sebastian heard the door shut and smiled. He circled around the blond like a raven circling it's prey.

"We are to be married in a few days. I will avenge your brother's demise by killing the man responsible. His head will be my wedding gift to you."

Ronald's heart quickened. His betrothed wanted nothing more than to kill his lover, his true husband.


	9. Chapter 8

Ronald opened the church door quietly.

"Undertaker? Ya here?" He asked.

A chuckle could be heard as a candle was lit.

"Yes? What is it?" Undertaker asked.

Ronald stepped in and closed the door behind him. He went up to the altar.

"Tomorrow I'm supposed to be married to Lord Michaelis but I don't wish to be. I want to be with William. He's my true husband." Ronald said.

He shuddered at the thought of Sebastian and him sharing a wedding bed. He shook his head clear of the image.

Undertaker tapped his finger against his chin.

"Hmm…you would have fake your death." He said.

Ronald's eyes widened.

"I want to be with him. I'd do anythin'." The blond said.

Undertaker smiled. He went into the back room and came back a few minutes later.

"Here." He said as he pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

Ronald took it cautiously and examined it for a while.

"That vial holds a powerful sleeping potion. It will look like you don't breathe when you sleep. It'll last for a day or so." Undertaker explained.

Ronald bit his lip. He felt unease but was willing to go through with it.

"Anythin' to be with him." He whispered as he shoved the vial into his pocket.

Night seemed to as he twirled the vial in his hand.

"Soon, my sweet lion. When I wake I'll be with you…." He whispered.

The blond popped the cap off the vial and took it like a shot.

He felt the room become burry. He fell back on his bed as the room swirled and he became dizzy. His eyes shut as he fell asleep.

~ . ~

"My Lord!"

"What is it, Alan?" Richard asked as he stepped into Ronald's corners.

Alan was leaning over Ronald's motionless body. He bit his lip.

"Ronald's not breathing….. He's dead."

Richard ran a hand through his son's golden locks. A tear slid down his cheek. _Why must death take my children….? _He thought. Richard said nothing as he stepped out, not able to bare the sight of his youngest son's death. The son his poor wife had died giving birth to.

Alan sighed sadly as the door clicked close. He pulled a piece a paper out of his pocket as he began to read the note scribbled on it.

" Dear Alan,

I know you'll be the one to wake me up for the wedding. You know that I can't marry Sebastian because of my love for my sweet lion, Will. To think that if I were to live eight more months, my sweet lion would be a father. I couldn't live without William and I would be dead anyway if Sebastian were to find out. Good-bye.

- Ron"

Alan's eyes scanned the words written on the paper. Tears slid down his cheeks.

"I have to tell William where ever he is." He thought.

He ran out of the estate and into the stables. Eric was there grooming one of the horses.

The blond looked over and saw Alan saddling one of the steeds.

"What's the rush, Al?" He asked, a bit puzzled over Alan quickest.

"Ronald's dead. I have to tell the priest." The brunette lied as he settled into the saddle and snapped the reins.

The horse took off at a gallop as Alan began his search.

William's eyes fluttered shut as the sunlight broke through the trees. His back was pressed against a thick branch as he rested high up in a tree.

"He'll be married in a matter of hours…." He thought with a sad sigh.

"William!"

His eyes shot open at a horse's whinny. He looked down to find Alan on a black and white steed. His heart picked up its pace and pounded against his chest. Something must have happened. He slid down the tree's trunk and held the horse's reins as it's head jerked up.

"What happened?

"What happened?" William asked with worry in his voice.

His eyes reflected his worry as he looked at Alan's tear stained face.

"It's Ronald… He's dead….."


	10. Chapter 9

William trembled.

"Ronald is….dead?" He stuttered as if to taste the words on his own lips.

His emerald green eyes widened with shock. He didn't want to believe it.

Alan pulled out the letter Ronald left him. William scanned the paper quickly and crumpled the parchment up, throwing it to the ground. A tear slid down his cheek.

"He killed himself….for me….?" He choked.

William's eyes flashed with a hint of anger not towards Alan, but towards himself. He looked over at the brunette.

"I need to borrow your horse." He said, trying so hard not to choke up again.

Alan looked into Will's eyes. He saw his pain and his guilt. He knew the young lion blamed himself for his lover's death. The brunette simply nodded and slid out of the saddle.

William hopped up and settled into the leather seat and grabbed the reins from Alan. He snapped the reins and kicked the horse's side, causing the horse to jerk its head up and rear on its hind legs before taking off at a full gallop towards the town.

The horse's hoofs echoed through the dark alley. Will's emerald green eyes glowed in the dark.

"Well. Well. Well, if it isn't William Spears."

The young former heir froze as he heard his name and whipped his head around to the sound of the voice. He narrowed his eyes as he recognized the person to whom the voice belonged to.

"Undertaker…" He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Just the man I was looking for."

"For me, sir?" Undertaker asked with a tilt of his head.

William nodded as he slid off the steed and made his way to the old long, grey haired man.

"Yes. I need something…..a poison." He said as his eyes locked on the other's gaze.

Undertaker's smile quickly turned into a frowned and pulled a small vial from his sleeve. William reached out to take it only to have the Undertaker quickly pull it away from his reach.

"No need to be haste." Undertaker said with a hint of amusement in his voice, "Now there's a price to pay for this poison. After all, I could have my head chomped off if your father knew it was me."

William sighed. He tapped his foot impatiently. He was running out of time.

"What price?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Undertaker let out a tiny chuckle.

"A first rate laugh." He whispered.

After short while of trying the old man finally burst out laughing and handed the vial to the young lion. William thanked him and got back the horse. He snapped the reins once again and the steed went off at a full gallop. He knew where he was heading; the Knox family tomb.

"Ronald… I'll be with you soon…" William thought as a tear slid down his cheek.

~ . ~

William slid off the saddle and made his way to the entrance. He saw the moonlight hit the cobble stone tomb only to a see sight that made his stomach turn and his eyes blaze with fury. It was Lord Sebastian Michaelis placing flowers upon Ronald's hands. Sebastian whipped his hand around and spotted the young lion standing at the entrance.

"You! You filthy feline." Sebastian said as he drew his sword.

In a split second, Will's sword was out of its sheath and clashed with the raven's.

"How dare you enter the Knox family tomb?!" Sebastian hissed in fury as his attack was blocked.

"I came to lie with him; with my love, _my_ wife." William spoke as their swords clashed again.

The young raven lord gave a low growl as he continued to try and find a way through Will's parries. William was tired of it. Even with one of them is dead; people still wouldn't accept their love for each other. He was fed up; he wanted to be with Ronald as he was going to be. Then, in one swift movement, William knocked Sebastian's blade from his grip and plunged his own into the raven's chest.

"He was never yours to have." Will snorted as he looked into the dead raven's faded crimson eyes and stepped over his motionless body.

His emerald eyes ran up and down Ronald's body, as it laid upon a stone bed. He remembered when that fragile, small body was in his arms that night. The first and last night they spent together in bed. He kneeled down and brushed his lover's cheek with his hand.

"I'll be will you very soon, my gorgeous wolf…." He whispered as he popped the vial open and took it like a shot.

Will's eyes widened. It must have been his imagination or his mind playing tricks on him because he could have sworn he heard Ronald groan.

The blond eyes fluttered open. He looked around and was surprised to see William kneeling next to him.

William managed a smile, though he was shocked at seeing his lover awake. He could feel the poison taking it's toll on his body. His felt his heart's pace beginning to slow down and his body trembled slightly.

"You're alive… I-I'm glad…."

Ronald's eyes widened as he spotted the small vial clutched in Will's hand. He felt his heart bang against his chest in worry. He met Will's gaze with a hard one. William saw the pang of worry and fear swim in his lover's golden eyes.

"Ya idiot…!"

"I-I-I thought y-you w-were d-dead….. Al-Alan t-t-told me….." William stuttered as he felt the poison taking effect in him and his jaw quivered as he found it harder for him to breathe.

"I-I l-love you…." William whispered his lost words to his lover.

The young lion's eyes widened as his heart suddenly increased its pace. Faster and faster it went until he gasped his final breath.

Ronald's heart caught in his throat as he shook Will's shoulder violently. He saw his lover's emerald green eyes fade to a swampy green color and closed slowly. A tear slid down the blond's cheek. It was his fault. He never meant for this to happen. He simply wanted to stay with William forever without anyone or anything getting in the way.

Then, something glistened out of the corner of his eye. It was Will's dagger. With a trembling hand he picked it up from it's tiny sheath. He bit his lip as he thought for a second.

"I'm n-not letting you die alone…." He whispered.

Ronald kissed Will's still warm lips once before thrusting the dagger into his chest. He drew a his last breath sharply before everything went black.


	11. Epiologue

-200 years later-

William sat in his office completely alone. The London reaper dispatch was getting new recruits this year.

"Come in." He said with a sigh as a knock was heard at his door.

It was Grell, Alan, and Eric. They all stepped in and gave a worried glance at their supervisor. Will let out another sigh, knowing what they were going to say.

"You know it could be….that-"

"Yes. I know, Alan…"

Will cut off the brunette reaper.

"Ronald could be here or….his soul could have been lost. It's been 200 years since then…"

Eric sighed at his boss grief.

"You have to review them. Maybe Al's right." The blond reaper said.

Will's eyebrow twitched. He stood from his chair and made his way out of the office.

He sighed as he opened the door to where the recruits stayed. He scanned them all. There's was a sign of the blond he loved anywhere.

"Sorry I'm late…..my sweet lion…"

That voice. William had longed to hear that voice for over 200 years. He whipped his head around. His eyes locked its gaze on the yellow green eyes of the blond before him. He clearly remembered those eyes being two gold orbs. The one's he had died looking at.

"Better late than never….my angel…."

Ronald's smile quickly turned into a frown as he looked down.

"What is it? What's wrong, love?" William whispered into Ronald's ear.

"The child, Will…. I lost it…"

William sighed and pulled the blond closer to him.

"If I waited 200 years for you…. I think I can wait 9 months longer for a baby." He whispered before clashing their lips together.

It was something Will had wanted to do for a long time.

~ . ~

Ronald shuddered as another wave of pain ripped through him. He had Will's hand in a death grip.

"W-Will…." He whined.

William brushed his lips against the top of the blond's hand.

"Just once more…. One more time and swear to you it'll be over…." He whispered.

Ronald was already exhausted and Will knew this. The older reaper closed his eyes as the blond let out another cry only to be mixed with a high pitched scream. His eyes flashed open as Ronald loosened his grip on his hand. William kissed the blond's head and watched as Alan wiped the baby clean.

"It's a boy, Ronnie." Grell said as he met the blond's gaze from his other side.

Ronald smiled weakly as the child was placed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the newborn.

"What are ya gonna name him?" Eric asked as he leaned on the doorframe.

William smiled as the baby squirmed and began hiccupping. He looked over at the exhausted blond.

"I was thinking of one name….Anthony, maybe?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ronald smiled and nodded.

"I love it… Anthony Romeo Spears….."


End file.
